maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
John Constantine/IronspeedKnight
Conduct Coins |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * * |bio = John Constantine is an occult detective from Liverpool, England. Constantine is a working class occult detective and con man. He is known for his endless cynicism, deadpan snarking, ruthless cunning and constant chain smoking, but is also a passionate humanist driven by a heartfelt desire to do some good in his life.}} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name2a = Wager |stamina2a = 10% |target2a = All Enemies |damage2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = 1 Round (Shared Cooldown) |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Daring Long Shot |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = All Enemies |damage2b = n/a |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |cooldown2b = 1 Round (Shared Cooldown) |type2b = n/a |effects2b = |name2c = Safe Risk |stamina2c = 10% |target2c = All Enemies |damage2c = n/a |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |cooldown2c = 1 Round (Shared Cooldown) |type2c = n/a |effects2c = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Hellblazer |stamina3a = 19% |target3a = One Enemy |damage3a = 823 - 1235 |hits3a = 4 |hitcrit3a = 91% / 14% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Magic Fire Ranged |effects3a = |name3b = Toshing Up |stamina3b = 19% |target3b = One Enemy |damage3b = 523 - 732 |hits3b = 4 |hitcrit3b = 91% / 14% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Magic Shadow Ranged |effects3b = |name3c = Into Shambles |stamina3c = 20% |target3c = One Enemy |damage3c = 502 - 842 |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 100% / 30% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Magic Electric Ranged |effects3c = |name3d = Lucked Out |stamina3d = 19% |target3d = One Enemy |damage3d = 737 - 977 |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 91% / 14% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Magic Ice Ranged |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name4a = Lighter Trick |image4a = |stamina4a = 20% |target4a = All Enemies |damage4a = 559 - 864 |hits4a = 3 |hitcrit4a = 91% / 14% |cooldown4a = 2 Rounds |type4a = Magic Fire Ranged |effects4a = |name4b = Fingers Crossed |stamina4b = 15% |target4b = One Ally |damage4b = n/a |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = n/a |cooldown4b = 4 rounds |type4b = Buff |effects4b = |name4c = Bringing in Company |stamina4c = 5% |target4c = Self |damage4c = n/a |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = n/a |cooldown4c = n/a |type4c = Summon Buff |effects4c = |name4d = Should've Finished Me |stamina4d = 5% |target4d = Self |damage4d = n/a |hits4d = n/a |hitcrit4d = n/a |cooldown4d = n/a |type4d = Heal Buff |effects4d = }} Category:Tacticians Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC: Justice League Legion